Beware of hollows
by Huusina
Summary: For all the weeks I was wondering what happened to Kisuke, in your face Kubo! (still love ya) In other words: what I believe happened to Urahara Kisuke in Hueco Mundo. Have fun!


_**Maybe not my best work, but I had to write it, because I got angry at Kubo-sensei. I still respect him, but... I want to know what happened to Kisuke so badly! T.T**_

**_Little anniversary piece (yay for me for not giving up yet :)). What I think may have happened._**

**_Not necessarily realistic. Yeah. Hope you'll enjoy._**

* * *

Kisuke glanced at his messenger for the millionth time. Nothing. As always. He mumbled a curse, he was already sure.

Kubo Tite totally forgot about him.

The blonde sighed heavily and looked around. He already got used to the never ending sand and night, but still, Hueco Mundo landscapes were pretty depressing. Besides, it's been really long time since he last saw any quincy and something told him that, for now, the war was over. Soul Society didn't contact him, of course.

"Hey you! Move your stupid ass!" Kisuke didn't have to turn around to guess who just shouted at him.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, who was threatening to kill him with his sword a couple of chapters ago. If Kubo had remembered about the ex-captain, he would have saved him in an epic way, but no, we all _love_ cliffhangers!

All but Kisuke, now at the mercy of a hollow.

"Right, right, calm down" he muttered, getting up from the sand. He still couldn't believe he got himself in such an absurd situation.

He, Urahara Kisuke, former captain of 12th division and first president of Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, former 6th Espada, were sorting sand of Hueco Mundo like two cinderellas, in search of Ulquiorra Cifer (former 4th Espada).

Kisuke took a handful of sand. Oh cruel life, it was always him who got people into such situations, not conversely. He bit his lower lip, just about to sing "hey pigeons, hey doves".

He shot a glare at Grimmjow, who was completely focused on his task. The Arrancar was carefully looking for any part of his unlucky fellow and Kisuke wondered why beating him up was such a problem for Ichigo.

Suddenly Grimmjow looked at Kisuke.

"Didn't I tell you to work?"

Kisuke really wanted to talk back, but due to his being surprised at the sudden attack few chapters ago, his beloved Benihime now rested safely next to his enemy.

He found a green lint in his hand and gave it to the hollow. The blue haired being smiled evilly and carefully took the rest of the pieces they found.

"I hope it's enough" he stated out loud. "I want to kick his ass already."

Kisuke solved the mystery of why this Grimmjow guy wanted to revive the other.

"Wasn't he stronger than you, Jeagerjaquez-san?" he asked, finally having a chance to use his favourite joyful tone and fan.

Grimmjow shot him a you're-so-stupid glare.

"We both lost to Ichigo, but he died and I didn't. That means _I_ am stronger."

Kisuke kept fanning himself. Oh all Jintas and Ururus, he was stuck in a foreign land with somebody like this.

"What are you going to do with _him_?" he asked.

"Follow me" Grimmjow replied to his version of the question and started walking.

The blonde shinigami shut his fan and followed the Arrancar reluctantly.

The two soon reached their destination and Kisuke opened his eyes wide at the sight of Las Noches. Despite his fierce protest, Grimmjow went further, and, to his surprise, led shinigami through many narrow corridors perfectly avoiding quincy residing in the palace. Seemed like the hollow had been there before.

"Here" the blue head said, opening one room and coming in. Kisuke followed and saw one of the biggest laboratories in his life.

It must have been the property of the scientist Espada.

Fascinated, the ex-captain explored the room, noticing many interesting machines and loads of data that would greatly help Soul Society. After satisfying his curiosity for the time being, he went back to the front of the room where Grimmjow was waiting.

"And? Which one will work?" hollow asked casually.

Kisuke blinked.

The Arrancar rolled his eyes and pointed the left pocket of his pants, where Ulquiorra was.

"Which machine will bring him to life?"

Kisuke blinked again.

"_You_ should know that!" he said. He didn't want to believe that this situation was real.

"How? _You_ are the scientist!"

The so called scientist didn't respond. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then looked back at the angry hollow.

"Choose a number."

It surprised Grimmjow, nevertheless he answered.

"Six."

Kisuke turned around and counted to six, pointing different machines.

"This one."

With a weird expression, Grimmjow walked to the randomly chosen machine, put the newly found black-white-green ash in it and pressed every button he could see.

It worked.

God, it worked.

Kisuke couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him, there was Ulquiorra Cifer, believed to be dead. And this Cifer, this _alive_ Cifer, was calming down Grimmjow who wanted to fight right from the beginning. Cifer didn't show any signs of shock from his sudden revival, instead simply continuing his life from before his fight with Ichigo. Kisuke felt like crying, actually. He was with Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and he brought Ulquiorra Cifer back to life.

_Bleach_ fans will love him.

Kubo will remember him.

He will be having fun from the others all the time. With nothing against him.

Just then, his messenger beeped.

Connection. Connection! CONNECTION!

The sudden sound made the two Arrancars stop. They watched shinigami as he called Soul Society.

Somebody answered.

"Yes?"

Kisuke smiled triumphantly.

"It's Urahara" he said nonchalantly and heard sounds of shock on the other side. Beautiful, captains were there. It couldn't get better. His smile got wider. "I've got some news from Hueco Mundo, so listen carefully! I met 6th Espada and revived 4th Espada, can you believe it?"

When his cheerful voice echoed from every wall, silence came. Kisuke frowned.

After half a minute, he finally heard another voice.

"I'm sorry, the chapter ended."

Kisuke stared blankly at the now hated device. He glanced at his two companions, one ignoring everything around and the other looking as if he was about to laugh.

The blonde furiously threw the messenger on the floor and started kicking it, crashing it into pieces.

"That's. Enough. Kubo. That's. Enough."

Suddenly, he chuckled evilly, looking up at the ceiling. He looked like an insane person. Grimmjow was observing him with curiosity, Ulquiorra sighed. Kisuke took off his hat and turned to the hollows.

"You know what?"

The Arrancars looked at him.

"I know how to create Hogyoku."

While Ulquiorra blinked indifferently, Grimmjow handed Kisuke his Benihime with a glimpse of respect.


End file.
